


Potions Emergency

by Johnlockforthewin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Snape is Oblivious, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, so much rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockforthewin/pseuds/Johnlockforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a truth serum is spilled all over Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, what will happen? Ft. Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do this pairing arrangement, because I see Severus as the father Draco needs, and then that would be weird. Er. Weirder. Anyway, this is smut, there is sex, you have been warned. 
> 
> Also, not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Respect her, she is God. 
> 
> ^^

DISCLAIMER

 

Severus Snape stalked about the classroom, black robes swirling dramatically behind him. He walked by Neville Longbottom’s cauldron just in time to see it turn from the bright blue it was supposed to be into a vicious, sludgy green.

He scowled and barked, “5 points from Gryffindor.”

Longbottom nodded sadly as Hermione Granger, Longbottom’s partner, tried in vain to save their potion.

Severus turned around and saw Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas’s potion turn to a sickly purple-yellow. He merely raised a brow when Thomas looked up and saw he was being watched. The 15 year old boy whispered to Weasley, something about, “…before he comes over here…”

Severus rolled his eyes, swished his long black hair—which wasn’t actually greasy, but just looked like it—and determined to just catch them when their potion was at its most horrible.

He walked by Seamus Finnegan and Pansy Parkinson’s potion as it burst into flames, making Pansy shriek. Honestly, Finnegan shouldn’t look so surprised; five years and he still managed to blow up yet another potion. Must be a talent; _or a curse_ , Severus thought snidely.

He watched very carefully as Harry Potter and his partner, Draco Malfoy, who was Severus’s godson, worked together to create a perfect potion. It was clear Draco was doing most of the work, barking out orders to Potter, but Potter at least wouldn’t muck it up.

Severus turned to go back to his desk when there was a loud BOOM.

He snapped his head back around, yelling, “What happened?” His gaze fell on Weasley, who pointed at Longbottom, making Granger gasp at the betrayal and point at… oh.

Well that explained it.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were the slowest nitwits he’d ever encountered. Why he paired them together, he didn’t know.

But as it turned out, the two thugs’ potion was fine (sort of; it wasn’t right, but it hadn’t exploded.) It was the potion belonging to the pair in front of them that had exploded. There was bright blue potion all over Potter and Draco’s robes and hair.

Draco turned around and began yelling at his bodyguards.

“You idiots! Why would you do that? You _knew_ it was me here! Even you fat lugs should know not to add flobberworms into this potion! Those aren’t even the ingredients for this potion, so why do you have them? It’s not just Potter’s potion, its mine! And you got it in my _hair,”_ he finished as if that were the most important thing of all.

Severus rolled his eyes at Draco’s theatrics. Honestly, his godson was such a ponce sometimes. Not that it mattered to Severus, of course; he would always love Draco as his own, even if he were gay, straight, in between, or nothing at all. Especially because it was clear that Lucius wouldn’t. 

“Mr Malfoy, please settle. Crabbe, Goyle, detentions for a week. And… 5 points from Slytherin.” Much as he hated taking points from his own House, it was enough to keep the Gryffindors quiet.

“Potter, Malfoy, go to the emergency showers in the back.”

Severus watched in silent amusement as the boys’ eyes widened. At the same time, the boys said,

“With _Malfoy?”_

“The _emergency showers?”_

Oh, Draco’s priorities needed sorting, but for another time.

“But Professor, there isn’t proper shampoo—”

“It’s Malfoy—”

“The water is questionable at best—”

“He’ll hex me as soon as we get in there—”

“The floor is _disgusting—_ ”

“I’d like to actually keep my bits—”

“There aren’t even proper towels—”

“It’s _Malfoy_ —”

“And plus, I don’t want to shower with Potter!”

“He—” Potter stopped, and turned to Draco. “You’re only just _now_ bringing that up? What were you complaining about?”

Severus rubbed his temples as Draco went through his problems with the showers once again. Really, they _should_ be treating it like an actual emergency. When Draco was done ranting, there was a short silence before Potter started laughing.

“Oh, Merlin, Malfoy, you are such a _ponce.”_

Draco opened his mouth, looking scandalised. “Potter, I’ll have you know—”

Severus was tired of this now. “Potter, Draco, go. …Now,” he added when neither boy moved. They both went tentatively to the emergency showers located in the back of the classroom.

It wasn’t precisely _necessary_ for the boys to shower together, but it was a large shower, and it took less time.

“Boys,” Severus called. He had almost forgotten. “Bring me your wands.”

“What?” they called together, looking annoyed at the synchronisation.

“Bring me your wands. I share Potter’s concerns; it will do no good to have you two hexing each other.” Severus lifted an eyebrow.

Potter looked relieved at having no threat, but worried about having no protection. Draco looked pointedly at the ground, blushing guiltily. Severus inwardly sighed; it seemed these boys would never learn.

When Severus had both the boys’ wands, he set them in a drawer in his desk, turning back to the classroom. He cast a quick _Tempus_ charm and saw there was only about five minutes of class left. Scowling, he said, “Essay on delayed truth serums and their properties. 8 inches, due Friday, _no excuses,”_ he added when the classroom collectively groaned. “Class dismissed.”

The potion that had exploded was a delayed truth serum, quite useful for getting away after slipping it into someone’s drink. Severus wondered what Potter and Draco would say to each other once under its influence. Severus waited until everyone left his room, and, knowing it was the last class of the day, shed his outer robe and cape.

The shower was worryingly quiet. Severus went to investigate, to make sure the boys were both still alive—or conscience.

As Severus drew nearer, he heard the shower water still running, stray droplets pattering on the ground. He looked at the shower, and saw underneath the curtain, one pair of feet, standing very close to the knees of someone kneeling on the ground in front of the first pair. Quite odd for these two particular boys to be in a position of such suggestion…

Brows furrowed, Severus stepped forward until he heard it. Wet, slurping sounds. Sounds of a blowjob.

Severus’s eyes widened, and his eyebrows rose and took a trip to the roof. There was no way that Potter and Draco could be… or was there?

Then it hit him; the serum. Severus had known that the boys hated each other, but they did it with a certain passion. A passion that could potentially turn to… well this.

Severus was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard, “Oh, _Malfoy_ …”

 _No,_ Severus thought. _That couldn’t be_ Draco _, could it? On his knees in front of_ Potter _of all people?_

But no, it was true, and Severus heard his godson answer with a moan. The dramatic flair to it proved that yes, this was Draco Malfoy on his knees, cock in his mouth.

Severus completely forgot his duties as a teacher, and threw open the shower curtain.

Potter snapped his head towards Severus, and Draco seemed not to have heard, for he had his eyes shut tight and was sucking away happily at Potter’s cock. A cock which Severus couldn’t see it was buried so far down Draco’s throat.

“M-Malfoy,” Potter stammered, loosening his hands from where they had tangled themselves in Draco’s hair. “Malfoy, look.”

Draco looked up, then over, and yelped as he flew off of Potter’s cock. Draco landed on his bum and stared wide eyed at Severus.

“S-Sev…” he began. “I was just, just having so much fun.” Draco’s eyes widened as he took in what he said. It seemed as though the truth serum was still active.

“Draco, why were you on your knees before Potter?” Severus asked curious to find out, yes, but mostly to see Draco’s reaction.

“W-what? No, I just was, was, oh gods, he-asked-me-if-I-wanted-his-cock-and-I-said-ohfuckyes.” Draco’s face was burning in embarrassment now.

“Professor,” Potter spoke up, making Severus’s gaze snap from Potter’s cock, which was absolutely _huge_ , bigger than Severus himself. “Perhaps, instead of turning us _in_ , you could try to turn us _on,”_ Potter said with a malicious grin.

Severus’s eyebrows rose. The boy was still under the serum, though, and Severus would use that to his advantage. “Why do you, Potter, want me, your hated Potions Master, to try and turn you on?” Severus asked in a silky voice. Severus watched in amazement as Potter’s eyes fluttered shut before opening with a little fire lit behind them.

“Oh Professor, I don’t hate you. You purposely pick on me and my house, but, and I hate this, it makes…” Potter closed his eyes as if savouring the moment. “It makes me _hard,”_ he whispered filthily.

Draco, from where he was on the ground, water pouring over his water-darkened blonde head, whimpered.

Potter’s eyes opened and he went to his knees in front of Draco, who was naked and breathless.

“Mm, oh Malfoy…” Potter whispered. “Malfoy, would you like to suck Professor Snape’s cock?”

Both Draco and Severus’s eyes widened. Draco shook his head, but his mouth betrayed him, spilling out a little, “Yes.”

Potter turned to Severus, raising an eyebrow. “Well, Snape?”

Severus had no idea what he was doing or why, but he just nodded his head.

Draco looked relieved, and—oh Merlin—fucking _crawled_ over to Severus. Once Draco stationed himself in front of Severus, he raised his hands, unbuttoned Severus’s trousers and pants, and drew them down over Severus’s thighs, knees, and down until they reached his ankles.

Severus’s black eyes stared down into icy grey ones.

Draco’s eyes stayed locked with Severus’s own as Draco stretched his pouty pink lips over Severus’s fat cockhead.

“Unghhh…” Severus let out an inarticulate moan.

Draco sucked on Severus’s cock as enthusiastically as he had with Potter’s. Severus looked at Potter, who was lazily stroking his prick. Severus shuddered; the boy could only barely get a hand around that thick cock.

Now, while Severus wasn’t gay, he wasn’t precisely straight either. And he also happened to only really like cock when it seemed like it was too big to handle. Like Potter’s.

Potter, the damn kid, of course noticed Severus staring. “Professor? Would you like to see me fuck Mal…? Draco, while he sucks your cock?”

Severus shuddered and had to shut his eyes to keep from cumming. That scene did sound particularly delicious, and judging by Draco’s moan, he thought so too.

Draco popped off Severus’s cock long enough to say without shame, “Oh, Merlin, yes. Fuck me Potter. Harry. Oh fuck me Harry.” And then he latched back on to Severus’s prick once more.

Potter smiled an evil smile, and sank to his knees behind Draco. He ran his hands up Draco’s thighs, up over his arse, until he reached Draco’s shoulder blades. He drew his hands back down until they reached the perfect pale globes of Draco’s arse.

Potter gripped each cheek, spread them, and did what Severus never would have guessed.

Potter buried his face in Draco’s arse and began eating him out.

Severus jolted as Draco’s throat vibrated all along his cock. Draco clenched his eyes and began moving almost desperately on Severus’s dick, making beautifully wet and filthy noises.

Severus put a hand lightly on Draco’s wet hair and Draco brought his own hands up to Severus’s hips, encouraging Severus to fuck Draco’s face.

Severus couldn’t see what Potter was doing, but judging from the near screams Draco was producing, it seemed to be having the desired effect.

Draco’s back was undulating in rhythm with Potter’s face in his arse. But when Potter’s hands came up and gripped Draco’s hips with bruising strength, and seemed to stick his tongue in Draco as far as it could go, Draco’s eyes snapped open, and he looked at Severus with, tear-and-lust-filled eyes, screaming and squealing and making pathetic noises around Severus’s cock. Severus would have felt bad if not for the obvious enjoyment Draco was getting out of it.

Suddenly, Potter pulled off, and smacked Draco across the arse, making Draco jump then moan. “Merlin, Draco, you taste so good,” Potter whispered, bending down to lick little water droplets off Draco’s lower back. Draco’s hips twitched.

Potter stuck one finger in his own mouth, then another. He then brought his wet hand down to Draco’s hole, which was no doubt twitching and dripping already.

Potter’s face was screwed up in concentration as he stuck two fingers into Draco, who moaned and writhed around.

Draco removed himself from Severus and dropped his head, panting and whimpering as Potter added a third finger, twisting it in and out of Draco’s tiny little hole.

Potter moaned and asked, “You want another?” When Draco nodded, Potter asked, “Are you sure? I don’t know if you can take it…”

“No, Merlin, Potter, I can take it, I want your cock, _please_ ,” Draco whined, his arse wiggling attractively as he tried to impale himself further on Potter’s fingers.

Potter pretended to contemplate this, before pulling out his fingers—at which Draco whined— and saying, “Alright, come here; you’re going to ride me.”

Severus moaned unintentionally. Potter smirked. “Professor? Are you quite alright?”

Severus regained control of himself, and decided to take charge. “No, Potter. I believe Draco should be punished for telling his friends to try and ruin your potion. Don’t you agree?”

Potter’s eyes glazed over. “Yes,” he breathed. “Draco, get on your hands and knees. I’m going to spank you 10 times, and then I’m going to fuck until you cum screaming my name.”

Draco gave a full body shudder and nodded his consent. He got down on his hands and knees, and crawled up close to Potter, who began caressing Draco’s arse.

Suddenly, there was a loud SMACK, and a red handprint showed up on Draco’s left arse cheek.

“One,” Potter declared.

“Two.”

Draco’s hips couldn’t seem to settle, twitching at every slap.

“Ohh, Harrrrry…”

“Three.”

“Four.”

“Oh Merlin, oh, oh, oh.”

Soon, six spankings later, Potter reached down and gripped Draco’s arse as hard as he could and buried his tongue in Draco once again.

Now that there was no cock in the way, Draco’s loud moans seemed so much more obscene.

 _“Ohhhhohhgnnnnnn, Haaaarryyyyyoohhhhhhh…_ Fuck! Fucking _fuck, Merlin! Ohhhh…”_ Draco was sobbing his pleas, seeming to go mad with lust. Severus watched in awe as Draco’s cock leaked pre-cum like a waterfall.

Draco’s high-pitched moaning gave out at the same time his arms did, dropping his upper body on the wet floor below. Draco pumped his hips against nothing, and pushed back onto Harry’s tongue. Potter. Potter’s tongue.

Potter’s head came up and he roughly pulled Draco’s hips to his own. Draco struggled to get to his hands again. Potter was making shushing noises, petting Draco’s hair with one hand and Draco’s hip with the other.

Suddenly, Potter snapped his hips forward, burying his giant cock inside Draco, who screamed in pleasure.

“Oh, Harry. Oh, fuck me…” Draco croaked, apparently having lost his voice from screaming.

Potter smiled down fondly at Draco, and then turned his gaze on Severus.

“Snape, would you like to fuck Draco’s face while I fuck the sense out of him?”

Severus grinned evilly and chuckled, “Why grinned evilly and chuckled darkly, “Why yes.”

Draco moaned and writhed around on Potter’s huge prick.

Severus came up to Draco and petted his hair. Draco arched into the touch like a kitten, still trying to impale himself further on Potter’s cock.

Severus gripped Draco’s angular jaw gently and rubbed his thumb along Draco’s pink lush lower lip.

“Open up,” Severus whispered. Draco did so and Severus moaned as he pushed inside Draco’s soft, wet mouth, so sweet and pink and all for Severus.

Suddenly, Draco lurched forward, deep-throating Severus impressively—but not surprisingly, for he had seen Draco doing the same thing to Potter’s big cock—and Severus looked up past Draco’s pale back and white arse, tinged pink with the heat, to see Potter grinning.

Eyes still locked on Severus, Potter spoke to Draco in a dark voice. “Mm, Draco. I want you to make Snape cum in your mouth, and then you’re going for a ride.”

Severus moaned as Draco nodded and began furiously working Severus’s prick with lips, throat, tongue, _teeth_. Severus knew he wouldn’t have to chase down his orgasm; it was hunting him with all the subtlety of the Hogwarts Express.

Severus gripped Draco’s blonde hair, and fucked the boy’s mouth as hard as he dared, and then came with a roar, lodging his cock deep in Draco’s throat.

Draco himself looked like he’d rather be nowhere other than right here with Severus’s cum in his throat and Potter’s tongue in his arse (again).

Potter suddenly gripped Draco’s hips and dragged the two of them back out of the shower spray, dislodging Potter’s cock from Draco’s arse.

Severus, in post-orgasmic generosity, conjured a pillow for Potter‘s head to lay upon for when Draco rode him.

And ride he did.

Potter glanced at Severus in thanks before returning his attention back to Draco, who Potter pulled by the hips until Draco was straddling the dark-haired boy.

Severus had a lovely side-view of the proceedings. He watched as Draco tipped his head back, took Potter’s monstrous cock, and sat on it.

Draco moaned loudly as he sank down to the root. Severus was amazed that he could actually _see_ Potter’s cock making Draco’s stomach bulge, full as the boy was.

Potter noticed too, for he took Draco’s hand in his own and guided it to Draco’s pale belly.

“Can you feel me, Dray? Feel me inside you, filling you up? No one has filled you up like me, have they? You know I’m the only one.”

Draco bounced a little on the huge dick, murmuring, “Only you, Harry. Always.” Draco leaned forwards and placed his hands on Potter’s well-defined chest, using the leverage to pull himself up off Potter, and then back down onto it.

“Oh, Harry…”

“Mm, Draco… gods, I love you…” Potter’s eyes were shut as he wrapped his hand around Draco’s neck, pulling the boy closer for a kiss.

 _Love?_ Severus thought. _These boys have only known each other like this for a half hour._

What surprised Severus most, though, was the exchange between the two, mumbled between kisses as they moved together, as if it were a familiar dance, eyes shut and holding one another. “Harry. Love you now.”

“Love you tomorrow.”

“Love you so much…”

“Now.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Whenever I’m with you.”

“And every day we’re apart.”

Potter’s eyes clenched shut. “Gods, Dray…” He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pumped into him, crying out his release at the same time as Draco.

Severus watched the exchange in awe. It was quite obvious that these boys loved each other, which led Severus to the thought that perhaps this was not, in fact, their first time with each other.

After all, it started with Potter asking Draco if he wanted his cock, but why was that question asked in the first place?

Severus was becoming impatient; he needed answers.

“Mmh-hmm,” he coughed.

The boys’ head snapped up, and they blushed. It seemed Potter was not quite so confident anymore, hiding behind Draco as Draco tried to hide behind Potter.

“Boys,” Severus said softly. “This was… not your first time with one another, was it?”

The 5th years exchanged glances, blushing even more than Severus had thought possible. “Um,” Draco started. “Not really, no.”

“How did this… relationship develop?” Severus asked.

Potter laid down, seeming to want the floor to swallow him in mortification.

There was an awkward silence as the shower still ran, still hot from heating charms and the two young men tried to figure out what to tell their Potions Master.

“Hm,” Severus wondered aloud. “Perhaps, if you,” Severus looked at Draco, “were to tell me the story of how this came to be, while you,” turning to Potter, “try to stop being an imbecile in Potions, then I will forget this happened. Oh, I will always remember it, but there will be no mention of it again.”

Draco seemed to ponder that. “How about you just say yes next time we ask you to join us, and we’ll forget about Harry’s terrible brewing skills.”

Potter opened his mouth to argue, but shut it as he realised that it was a good idea.

He and Draco turned to Severus and waited.

“I find this acceptable,” Severus stated. They all smiled.

 

 

 

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I said I don't usually do this pairing set, I will do it upon request. I am always wanting ideas, so shoot them at me! 
> 
> ^^


End file.
